Army of the Sea/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a horse of the Army of the Sea. By the Water's Edge.... Wave Splash looked at the vast ocean from the shore. He had always drempt of being a soldier, just like his older brother, but he was too small and weak to be able to fight. He was now the youngest herbalist in his army's/herd's history. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) He galloped back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach walked by the shore, stretching her legs. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) He didn't like being a herbalist, but he put up with it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach laid down next to the shore, watching the waves roll up by her hooves. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Horses shouldn't lay down :/ They'll die) "Sandy Beach! Please stand up!" called Wave Splash. "You will crush your internal organs!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Oh. XD I got confused since horses lay down giving birth and sometimes to rest.) Sandy Beach stood up. "What's the big deal?" she wheezed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (No, just to give birth, not really to rest...) "Stand up!" he shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, I am." she trotted down towards a small patch of grass and started grazing. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Swooping Eagle walked up to Wave Splash. He was always jelous of his older brother. He was their parent's favorite. Wave Splash hated that. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach looked up at the brothers, a wad Of grass in her mouth. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, little bro," said Swooping Eagle, happily. The herbalist looked away, you could just see the envy in his eyes. "Just go away!" he said. He started sorting herbs, as if to try and tell his brother that he was busy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach made sure the nursery was ready for her foal. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah, I see your busy," said Swooping Eagle as he walked away. Bitter thoughts passed through Wave Splash's mind. "Why dose he have to be better than me? Why is he the taller one? Why is he the stronger one!? Why is he the better looking one!?! Why dose mom and dad like him better than me!?!? Why the (beep!) is he the best soldier in the Army of the Sea, while I'm stuck in here with these (beep!)ing leaves!!!!" In a fit of rage, Wave Splash knocked over the shelf where the herbs were stored. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream was racing through the water, the waves lapping at her. She playfully stomped a minnow, but realized it wasn't General like. She trotted out.Silverstar 15:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "(beep!)it!" said Wave Splash. He started picking up the herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream's ear twitcched when she heard Wave Splash cuss. She cantered into camp.Silverstar 15:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) He put the herbs back on the shelf. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frost Stream snorted. "What was that cussing about?" she asked Wave Splash.Silverstar 15:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing," he replied, sharply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream snorted. "He needs to learn to talk to me, His general, and a better tone!" she thought bitterly. Frosty Stream galloped away.Silverstar 15:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Stupid general," muttered Wave Splash to himself. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream yawned.Silverstar 16:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina and the rest of the mares passed by the Sea Army camp. She galloped up to the general. "You have a weird dog on your territory," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream blinked. "A....Dog? You guys can eat it, i guess." muttered Frosty Stream.Silverstar 16:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Er, no, we tried," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream cocked her head. "Why couldn't you eat it? Is it evil?" aked Frosty Stream. (Its that robot dog, right? XD)Silverstar 16:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) "No, it hurt my teeth," she said. "Spina even chiped a tooth." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach felt a pain in her stomach. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream jumped. "I-In possible! Did you try kicking it/" asked Frosty Stream.Silverstar 16:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, it was like, made of metal or somethin'," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach gave birth to a colt whom she named Lightning Strike. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wave Splash ran over to the new mother with herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The colt was already starting to teeter on his legs. He nursed and then went to be introduced to the army. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Horse Army Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Horse Army Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Horse Army Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Horse Army Category:Fanclan